


My Best Friend's Older Brother, who Apparently also Happens to be My Soulmate

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank makes friends with Mikey Way. Mikey invites him over, but when Frank knocks on the door, two things happen. One, his timer runs out. Two, it wasn’t Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Older Brother, who Apparently also Happens to be My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> ITS NEARLY MIDNIGHT AND IM SO EXHAUSTED THAT I KEEP SEEING THINGS LIKES CREATURES BUT INSPIRATION STRUCK AND IM TIRED AF IT ONLY TOOK MY FIFTEEN MINUTES TO WRITE THIS ALSO IM NOT GOOD WITH PRESENT TENSE SORRY FOR MISTAKES OKAY IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW EXPECT MORE SOULMATE AUS BC I HAVE A LOT PLANNED

Frank walks over to Mikey’s house slowly, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. He doesn’t notice his timer. What if he gets the address wrong? What if Mikey’s mother or father answers and Frank is forced to answer a bunch of questions? Or, what if Mikey’s older brother, Gerard, opens the door? That would be really awkward! Mikey had explained it all earlier in the day, today, when they met. He explained that he had a nice family, and although his older brother might seem weird, he’s really just shy. Mikey also said if Gerard answered the door, Frank was not to freak out. Gerard likes to wear makeup, so it might seem like he’s dying, but he’s really not.

Frank drags his feet across the concrete, turning on the street Mikey lives on. There’s this beat pulsing under Frank’s skin, and he can’t put a finger on what it is, but it’s there. It’s thrumming through his veins, beating through his bloods. It’s the feeling of pouring three five hour energy’s and a redbull into a coffee with five shots of espresso, so it was quite intense. By the time Frank arrives at the right house, he’s nearly shaking. He’s panting, and slightly overheating, but he doesn’t know why. All he knows is he’s here. Frank walks as steadily as he can towards the front door, until half way there, his legs give up on him and he has to sit down for a moment. He can hear some kind of banging inside, and a screaming, and someone saying something about “it better not be the mail man!” but Frank wasn’t listening. He was more focused on calming the butterflies that were currently raving in Frank’s stomach. It was like they were on drugs or something. Slowly, ever so slowly, Frank picks himself up and wobbles to the door. He knocks quietly, but no one opens the door, so he knocks harder. The banging noise stops, and so does the yelling, and then he can hear footsteps coming to the door. The door opens, and what feels like an electric shock zaps through Frank’s arm. He looks down, and, oh, his timer runs out. He looks back up, and, woah, Mikey’s brother is like crazy pretty. Then everything’s spinning, and Frank’s lungs stop working.

The next thing Frank knows, he’s waking up in someone’s bed. He realizes it’s Mikey’s bed, only because of the glasses on the nightstand and the inhaler next to them. Frank calms down a bit, and notices his arm is stinging. His timer is itching, and he remembers his mom saying something like this. It was something along the lines of “scratch, but don’t bleed,” so Frank begins to rapidly itch the little device. His skin is turning red and it starts to bleed, but the itch is going away and Frank feels nice. Before he can’t tell what’s going on, the timer falls off, over the edge of the bed. Frank lies down, faintly still aware of the bleeding, but not caring much.

“Frank? Oh, Frank,” Mikey says, walking into the room. He picks the timer off the ground carefully, wrapping it in tissues and stuffing it in Frank’s pocket. Frank lies there uselessly. “You scared Gerard so bad, man, he was nearly in tears. He scratched at his timer, too, but the bleeding is a lot worse for him than you. I don’t think you need a bandage.”

Frank makes a noise like “uh-uh” and doesn’t move. Mikey pokes him a few times before leaving the room. When he comes back, Frank can tell Gerard is there with him.

Gerard smells like coffee and cigarettes, but also like paint and art. The combination reminds Frank of cinnamon. The next thing Franks take in is what Gerard sounds like. He’s breathing through his mouth, and Frank can hear it. He’s shifting from foot to foot, taking turns on what leg the weight of his body is rested on. Frank opens his eyes, taking in Gerard’s appearance. Long, black hair framing a pale face. Res and purple eyeshadow around his eye sockets, making his face look sunken. He has kind of bushy eyebrows, and a pixie nose, and no defined jawline. He’s wearing a hoodie and some sweatpants, and he’s trying to hide behind Mikey. It’s not working.

“Gerard, stop it, say hi,” Mikey orders, but Gerard simply shaking his head and chews at his nails. Instead, Frank stands up, going over to Gerard. “Hi, I’m Frank.”

And then Gerard is kissing him, and Frank doesn’t remember his name anymore. The kiss is a mix between getting struck by lightning and breathing underwater. It’s shocking, and every time Gerard moves his hand on Frank’s back, Frank jumps a little. Pleasant sparks litter his skin. It’s like breathing underwater in that it is so purely refreshing. It feels as if he had just been left to die, tied down at the bottom of the ocean, only to take a big breath of water and… breath. Frank feels like he’s out of air, yet he’s not at the same time. He’s breathless and breathing and now they’re wrapped in each other and Mikey’s leaving the room. Gerard moves Frank to the couch, pulling Frank so that he’s more on top. They lay on the couch, making out and smiling and giggling. After Gerard got over his big boost of confidence, he shied away a bit, but Frank made him stay there. He was now smiling softly at Frank as they stared into each other’s eyes. Frank could feel the bond growing between them, and he could only think, ‘This is my best friend’s older brother, who apparently also happens to be my soulmate.’


End file.
